Forbidden Love
by levihan
Summary: Soul x Black Star
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note: This was written by my friend Tristin Corey.**_

_**We do not own Soul Eater in any way.**_

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter one:**

Soul's bedroom late evening a soft breeze is conning through the window and a noise is heard but not enough to wake up soul.

Black Star: Soul wake up, I have to tell you something important

Soul: What are you doing in my bedroom? This late, and what's so important that you have to wake me up?

Black Star looks red and blushes a little as he sits on souls bed and looks him straight in the eyes " I been having this feeling for a while now, a long time actually he he...I umm I love you."

Soul looks shocked and is now completely awake, soul looks flattered and looks away, "Black Star I have felt the same way about you, I haven't told anyone about the way I feel, I love you to" Black Star comes close to Soul and pulls souls face toward to him until they look straight into each other's eyes, Black Star leans forwards and kisses Soul on the lips, Soul pushes away "Black Star we just found out about each other! We should take this slow I think we should tell Maka first and the group before we do anything"

"Tell Maka?! And Tsubaki?! I can't soul I can't tell them, I think Tsubaki likes me and if she was to find out she would be broken, I just can't."

"Black Star, it's the right thing to do, she will understand."

"Do you mean it Soul?"

"I do, now if you want we can cuddle"

"I would like that very much"

Black Star curls under the blankets and hold on to Soul

"Soul?"

"Yeah Black Star?"

"I love you"

"...I love you to Black Star, good night"

"Good night Soul"


	2. Chapter 2

Morning time Black Star wakes up to find Soul out of the bed, Black Star freaks out to think Soul went to tell Maka about last night, Black Star runs out of the room only to find Soul full dressed in his normal clothes making eggs and Maka no where.

" Don't worry Black Star I dident tell her, she left early to meet up with Tsubaki to study"

" So she dident hear or see anything last night?"

" Not that I know of plus we are going to tell the group later today before school starts okay?"

" Okay Soul"

Black Star gets a shiver and can feel his spine go cold, he runs up to Soul and gives him a hug and holds on tight

" Black Star?!"

" I'm sorry Soul I'm just really nervous I don't know how everyone will react I'm really scared."

Black Star lets go of Soul and walk to the room to put on his clothes.

" Black Star, Don't worry...I'm scared to"

Black Star looks back at Soul, Soul gives Black Star a smile and continues cooking the eggs.

30 minuets before school starts. The whole group standing out in front of the school waiting for Soul and Black Star to come

" Where are they!"

" Dont get mad Kid, Soul is probably walking here now with Black Star, and there probably talking about how much school sucks."

" Your Probably right Tsubaki, we won't be late."

" See here they are now"

Black Star and Soul walk up to steps to meet the group, Black Star wasent smileing and was shivering, it wasent even cold outside. Soul then started to speak and made sure everyone was listing.

" Guys...me and Black Star have something to tell you, we'll me and him found out yesterday, last night and wanted to tell you guys right away"

" Did you guys find out something about the keashin?!"

" Lord Death?!"

" Madusa!? Or Lady Arachne?!"

Everyone started to ask questions and Soul haven't said what he was going to say.

" EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone stood quite and faces of confusion on there faces.

" This is what I wanted to tell you guys... Me and Black Star are...

Black Star then wrapped his lips around Souls and holding him tight to him, they stood there for 3 seconds. Until they part lips Black Star had a year down his face as he saw the looks on everyone's faces...they were all faces of shock, confusion, and disgust, Souls was the worst, Black Star loved Soul, and his face was pure shock and anger, Black Star ran away crying, what Black Star dident know was that soul had a face of empathy, and relief.

" Black Star! COME BACK!

Then it hit Soul like a fist, it was a fist... Tsubaki's fist...


	3. Chapter 3

Soul wakes up from his blackout, nobody is there, except one person, Tsubaki is standing over Soul.

"Soul you did something really wrong."

" Likeing...Loving Black Star isen't a crime Tsubaki, he chose the way he felt and you wernt one of his feelings"

Tsubaki is taken back and has a face of sadness, Tsubaki lifts her leg ready to step on Soul, as Tsubaki brings her foot down her foot stops suddenly, it was Black Star, with tears running down his face Black Star speaks:

" Tsubaki stop, I have made my decision and it dosent concern you, I will always be there for you but I Love Soul, not you sorry it had to be like this"

" But Black Star I..."

" Tsubaki...just stop I have made my decision, I love Soul."

Tsubaki takes Black Star's hand off of her leg.

" Black Star...I'm sorry"

Tsubaki brings her hand back and slaps Black Star across the face, Tsubaki then runs back to her house.

" Black Star I'm sorry, I dident know Tsubaki would act like this.."

" It's not your fault Soul, it's mine, I shouldn't of kissed you with out your permission and I shocked everyone and you, I'm sorry I disgusted you"

More tears run down Black Stars face, soul gets up and wipes the tears from Black Stars face and hugs Black Star.

" It's not your fault, it's mine I shouldn't of pushed you like that, and I'm not disgusted with you, I'm happy and relived that you did that, it's like a weight has been released from my...our shoulders, I love you Black Star"

Black Star holds on to Soul even harder then he was.

" Soul? Will Tsubaki be fine?"

Soul waits to answer the question.

" I don't know Black Star we can just hope nothing bad happens."

" Can you promise me nothing bad will happen"

Soul looks taken back and confused, luckily Black Star can't see his face

"Let's just go to class or were going to be late."

" Okay"

Just then the bell rang for school to end

" I guess not then"

Black Star giggles and they separate then leave walking to there house holding hands all the way there

They enter Souls house, as they walk through the door a fist comes flying towards souls face, Black Star grabs the fist and stops it, noticing it's Maka's fist Black Star just puts down her fist.

"Woo really mature Maka!"

" Your one to talk about mature, you and Black Stars...THING! That wasent mature!"

" Maka it's not Souls fault, it's mine, I kissed him and I could probably tell that you mad at us and don't want to be Souls partner anymore."

" No Black Star soul is my partner and i will be there for him no matter what, I'm not homophobic, I accept you guys, what I'm scared of is my dad."

Black Star and Soul both look confused and they walk inside the house and sit down on the couch next to each other.

" My dad is homophobic and if he figures out that Soul is gay, he won't let soul be my partner anymore"

Black Star looks at Soul and see that he his now sad and scared, Maka has always been there for him and he has been there for her, when they found out they could use witch hunter, it was the best thing if Soul found out, and it was with Maka, Maka helped him Achieve that form.

" Maka so we have to make sure that your dad dosent find out right?"

" Right Black Star, but that's the hard part making sure that he dosent find out"

" Right lets just hope that Patty doesn't tell my dad"

"Why will Patty tell your dad?"

" Because she is a stupid little..."

"MAKA!"

" Sorry she is just so stupid it bugs, but anyways she has a big mouth, and if she were to run into my dad, she will tell him"

" Well let's just hope she doesn't"

" Yea your right Soul all we can do is..."

Just then there phone rang, the home phone, Souls and Black Stars face went white, Maka went up to answer it. Kid was calling them for some reason.

" Hello? Maka speaking"

" Hey Maka this is Kid, umm is it alright that Patty tells your dad about Soul? We just passed your dad and she is already walking to him."

"NO! DON'T LET HER TELL MY DAD!"

"Ummm Maka...to late"


End file.
